Tony DiMera
Antony "Tony" DiMera is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, played by actor Thaao Penghlis on and off from November 6, 1981, until October 24, 1985, and from July 19, 2007, till April 1, 2009. One of the character's main storylines includes being impersonated by fellow character André DiMera, at various points in the characters tenure. However, both roles were played by Penghlis. Due to Andre impersonating Tony for twenty years, his reputation was marred and he was known as a villain to the people of Salem until 2007 Paternity Tony was thought to be Stefano's biological son until he started a relationship with Renee DuMonde, who would be revealed to be Stefano's daughter. To get around this, Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, claimed that her lover Enrico, the DiMera family gardener, was Tony's real father and blood tests in the early 1980s supported this as fact. When Tony returned in 2007, it was never referenced that he wasn't Stefano's biological son. He referred to Stefano as his father, and EJ and Lexie as his siblings. For all intents and purposes, Tony Was Stefano's son, but the show could never recon Enrico being his father due to his past relationship with Stefano's biological daughter. When Andre returned in 2015, and was revealed to be Stefano's son, and not his nephew as previously thought, Andre claimed he and Tony were similar because they were both Stefano's sons, and Kate even said that Andre must have some of Tony's traits because they were brothers. 'Storylines' |-|1981-85= Count Tony DiMera arrived in Salem in 1981 with two purposes. He wanted to win back his wife, Liz Chandler, whom he had never officially divorced. He also wanted to scope out Salem on orders from his father Stefano DiMera to see if it was suitable to relocate the DiMera family business. Setting up his penthouse with hidden cameras, Tony throws a big party with invites sent to all of Salem's finest. After the party, Tony shows the videos to Stefano. Learning that the Brady family is alive and well in Salem, Stefano has Tony plant roots in the business community in order to continue the vendetta against the family that is the DiMeras sworn enemy, the Brady's. In 1982, Tony proposed to Renée DuMonde, who accepted. However, Renée discovered Lee DuMonde's diary. Reading the diary she learned that Lee was really her mother and that Stefano DiMera was her father, making Tony her half-brother. Renée quickly broke things off with Tony, not telling him the real reason in order to spare his feelings. Tony refused to let Renée go, and when she told him the truth he refused to believe they were siblings. Tony blamed Stefano for breaking them up. When Tony tried to leave town Stefano faked a heart attack. Tony later learned that he and Renée were in fact not related due to a death-bed confession by his mother Daphne DiMera and had the blood tests to prove it. Renée had moved on and was married to David Banning when Tony learned the truth. Despite the evidence that they were not related, Renée refused to leave David. She was later killed by André. Around the same time Liz Chandler became pregnant with Neil Curtis' child, though Tony believed it was his. Tony would grant Liz her divorce, but only after the baby was born, because wanted the baby if it proved to be his. Liz gave birth to her baby, and when Tony realized it was Neil Curtis' child he quickly divorced Liz. In 1984, Tony and evil lookalike André came face to face. André chained Tony up and took his place pretending to be Tony. It was the first, but wouldn't be the last time he impersonated Tony in the next 20 years. Tony and Andre dueled, and Andre was wounded, but later escaped from his hospital bed. In 1985, Tony and Andre would duel again on Stefano's island after being stranded in a plane crash that Andre caused, and would take Daphne's life. Daphne died in Andre's arms, thinking he was Tony. Tony was furious and vowed to get revenge on Andre. He met up with a local island girl named Jasmine, who didn't understand Tony's need for revenge. Tony eventually caught up with Andre and they fought with bamboo swords. They both ended up in quicksand, and Jasmine rescued Tony. Andre screamed for Tony to help him, and Tony tried to save Andre from the quicksand, but Andre disappeared into the quicksand, and Tony lamented that it was a horrible way to go, even for a monster like Andre. In 1985, Tony and Anna became engaged once again. Their attempts at marriage encountered many rocky starts. Their first attempt was sabotaged by Alex Marshall and an actor playing a minister, thus their "marriage" was invalid. When they attempted a second time to get married, Anna was kidnapped. Eventually Tony and Anna were finally married, and returned to Salem. After returning from Salem Anna was accused of murder and while trying to prove her innocence Tony disappeared. Anna was also blamed for her husband's disappearance, but in truth Tony was held captive by a very much alive Claud Van Zandt, Anna's supposed victim. Claud was eventually discovered as being alive, and Anna was acquitted of all charges. Eventually, Tony was blackmailed by Emma Donovan to divorce Anna and leave Salem. |-|2007-09= In June 2007, it was revealed that the Tony that had been terrorizing Salem for the past twenty years, was really Andre. The real Tony was stranded on a deserted island. John, Marlena, and Anna all flew to the island where they encountered the real Tony. Tony was thrilled to see his old friend, Marlena, but refused to return to Salem with them. When Anna saw him, she thought he was Andre, and pulled a gun on him. Anna remembered quizzing Tony back in 1984 when they were stranded on Stefano’s island, and asked Tony some questions, but Tony’s memory and Anna nerves made it hard for her to trust him. Anna got momentarily distracted and Tony wrapped his arms around Anna and kissed her. Anna was finally convinced that he was Tony, and Tony decided to return to Salem with them. On the plane, Tony spoke of a key that Stefani kept in him that he said would end the feud. On July 23, Tony shows up at the hospital to confront Stefano just as he referred to Andre as his son. Tony sarcastically wondered what son Stefano was referring to, since has so many of them. Stefano is shocked to see Tony. Tony smiled and says he is back and that it is so good to be home. Tony was tricked by Andre into taking his place when they tried to set a trap for him. Tony was arrested, but cleared when Roman was found to have been stabbed. Tony tells Andre that it’s been awhile, and notes that doesn’t look good well. Stefano asks him not to make fun of Andre, who may never walk again. Tony tells Stefano that paralysis has never kept him from making mischief. He calls Stefano and Andre psychopaths, and notes that Anna, John, Marlena, and Roman are gaining strength. Tony says he won’t rest until Stefano and his minions get what’s coming to them, and declares that their reign of terror is over. Stefano laughs and claps for Tony’s dramatic performance, saying he always had a Claire for the theatrics. Roman comes in and tells Stefano that his plan to kill Sami and Lucas, and blame it on EJ failed. Roman says Andre is going to prison soon, and he and Tony exit the room. Tony asks Roman if he can do anything to help, and Roman told him to get his hands on the key to ending the feud. On July 30, Tony meets Lexie on the pier after receiving a text that said Stefano wanted to meet with him. Cops surround Tony and arrest him. Bo Brady calls him Andre, and Tony protests that he is Andre. He says he thought Lexie was setting him for Stefano since last he knew, she was helping the DiMera’s. Bo asks how he got the message meant for Andre, and Tony says that Andre must have forwarded the message to him. Bo calls to check with Roman, who he suddenly loses contact with. Bo takes Tony to the station where Roman lies after being stabbed by Andre. Tony checks on Roman, who calls him Andre. Tony verifies who he is, and Roman says that he has to stop this. On August 3rd, Tony snuck into the mansion through the patio doors where Stefano was sleeping in his wheelchair nearby. Tony hid behind the drapes, when Bart Biederbecke returned. Bart put his back to where Tony was, intending to use the pain medication on his injured foot. Tony came in and subdued Bart. He took the syringe, and Injected it into Stefano. Stefano woke up, and Tony searched for the key. He found it around Stefano’s neck, and pulled it off. Stefano told Tony he would destroy him if he took the key. Bart got up, and Stefano took the key away from Tony, and shoved it into Bart’s hands, telling him to protect the key at all costs. Tony went to the wall and grabbed a sword, demanding Bart give him the key. Bart yelled at Tony to stay back, and then swallowed the key. Tony yelled at Bart, and said he would have to use the sword on him. Andre walked in and told Tony it wouldn’t be fair for him to skew an unarmed man. Andre took another sword off the wall, and told Tony he would be killed. Andre told Bart to get out of the way, and Bart did just that. Andre said he loved Tony’s face, and asked him if he had any last request. Tony said he would like his life back, and the two engaged in a sword duel. Andre said he should have slit Tony’s throat decades ago. Tony laughed that all the opera has warped his and Andre’s mind. Andre said that he had his soul removed when they gave him Tony’s face that will soon be his exclusively. They moved to the door, and Bart got in the way, resulting in Andre accidentally stabbing him. Bart fell to the floor and Andre rushed to his side. Stefano soon woke up, and assumed Andre had stabbed Bart, but Tony said it was someone, who looked like him, and when Stefano glanced at Andre, Tony took off. Tony went to the pub where he was confused for Andre and held at gunpoint by Bo before convincing them he was the real Tony. Tony told them about Bart’s death and that he had swallowed the key, and John and the Brady's have the key recovered. Tony and Anna went to visit Roman, who had fully recovered from his wounds. Tony marvelled at how far medical advances have come since he was gone. Stefano is wheeled into the hospital, and Tony wonders if Stefano is dying. Stefano says Tony doesn’t care, but Tony said he does. Tony advises Stefano to end the feud and turn Andre in, but Stefano refuses. Tony visits with EJ, voices his suspicions that EJ was behind what happened to Lucas. He advises EJ to fight for Sami if that is who he truly wants, but to first decide how much she is worth it. Tony, EJ, and Lexie are called to the hospital by Stefano. Tony can’t help , but gloat that he isn’t a match for Stefano and Lexie refuses to help him. EJ decides to get tested and will give Stefano a part of his liver if he is a match. Stefano is grateful and vows EJ will inherit everything. Tony wishes then luck and leaves. Tony conspired with the Brady family to fake Stefano's death and lure Andre out of hiding. He faked a reconciliation with Stefano, so he could be by his side to inject him with a drug that made Stefano appear to be dead after it looked like Steve had stabbed him. Tony attended Stefano's fake funeral, and they waited for Andre to show up. Instead, Andre left them a tape recording of him laughing maniacally. On October 8, EJ confides in Tony about his relationship with Sami. EJ doesn’t think Sami loves him, even though they are supposed to be getting married. EJ blames his grandfather for turning his son into a vengeful person, who made EJ do things he is ashamed of JT. Tony jokes about the DiMera curse, and EJ wonders why it is the DiMera that always suffer. He wants it to end. On October 15, Tony and Anna learn that Andre was murdered by Shawn Brady. Tony is surprised that Shawn had it in him, and wonders if he has been arrested. Stefano vows that Shawn will pay, and Tony says he is not sorry that Andre is gone. Stefano is angry that Tony doesn’t care that his cousin is dead, and Tony snaps that Andre stole his life and he says good riddance. Stefano sighs that he is Andre’s only mourner. Tony snarks that he doesn’t have it in him to mourn for long. Stefano asks Tony to come back to the family, and Tony thinks he is joking. Stefano says he will be going back to Tuscany, and someone will have to run things while he is gone. Tony thinks Stefano is desperate, but not desperate enough to apologize for leaving him on that island. Tony says he just got his life back, and refuses to follow in Stefano’s footsteps. Stefano calls Tony a disappointment, and Tony says Stefano spent his life trying to fulfill a dying man’s wish. He doesn’t understand why he has to do the same thing. Stefano says if Tony were a good son, he would. Stefano says he gave Tony every advantage, and Tony snarks that he didn’t give him a moral compass. Anna thinks they need to leave, and expressed her condolences. Tony is furious and leaves. Anna follows soon after, and asks Tony what’s the point in being cruel? Tony says he can’t be cruel enough after what Stefano did. Anna thinks Tony sounds like a DiMera, and advises him to let it go because they have won. John is wheeled into the hospital in critical condition after being hit by a car. Tony tells Anna he and John are half-brothers and have the same mother, but he barely knows John, and fears he won’t get the chance now. Anna consoles Tony. Tony was finally free to be his own man after Andre's death, and he tried to help EJ get away from Stefano. After Stefano went into a catatonic state, Tony and his siblings decided to send Stefano to a long term facility. Tony started DiMera Advertising, but a mishap with Anna left them estranged for a bit. John Black, who was thought to be Tony's maternal half-brother, revealed that he was Stefano's paternal half-brother, making him the legal heir to the DiMera Empire. Tony and Anna eventually reunited and remarried shortly before Stefano came out of his coma and returned to Salem. Tony and EJ teamed up to fight Stefano, but eventually Stefano and EJ reconciled, and Tony felt like the odd man out. Seizing a chance to get of of Stefano's shadow, Tony bought the alternative fuel's project from Melanie Layton. Tony also found out from Mia McCormick that Nicole Walker had miscarried her and EJ's son, and was passing Mia's baby off as her and EJ's. With the alternative fuels project on hands, Tony prepares to leave Salem. Stefano walks in as Tony is packing up to leave, and is angry that Tony is going to walk out on the family. Tony reveals he has acquired the alternative fuels project, enraging Stefano. Tony also subtly taunts EJ about Nicole’s secret. Stefano tries to make Tony see that they should work together, but Tony refuses, so Stefano disowns Tony. After leaving the mansion, Tony gets a message from his contact, and meets him at the pier. Philip shows up, and Tony realizes Philip sent the text message. Tony refuses to hand over the alternative fuels project, and an enraged Philip punches Tony. Tony says he’ll have Philip arrested, and refuses to give the project to to him. Tony shoves Philip and he cuts his hand. Philip calls Tony a bastard, and Tony says Philip is a just clumsy clod. Tony starts to walk away up the stairs that lead to the pier, but turns around when Philip calls him a black sheet wash-up hasbin that sabotaged his own flesh and blood. As Tony walks back down, the railing breaks, causing Tony to lose his balance, and fall onto a sharp piece of wood. Philip rips open Tony’s cost and jacket to find his shirt stained with blood. Nicole comes out of hiding, and Philip tells her to call 911. Nicole hesitates because of Tony knowing her secret, but eventually starts to call 911. Tony is taken to the hospital where surgery is performed on his wounds. As Tony recovers, he is put on a incubator, and is unable to talk. When Tony wakes up, he sees Nicole standing at the end of the bed. Nicole says she is glad Tony is awake and menacingly tells him that they need to have a talk as Tony looks worried. Nicole tells Tony she feels bad about his accident, but says if it didn’t happen, he would have told EJ the truth and enjoyed watching his world crumble. Nicole says she will find a way to keep Tony quiet. Nicole notices Tony’s heart monitor, and wonders why it is rising. She asks if Tony is in pain from his surgeries. Nicole asks Tony to guess who called 911, and then says she did. She tells Tony she saved his life and in return, he will keep his mouth shut. Daniel comes in, and asks Nicole what she is doing in Tony’s room. Nicole says she was just worried about Tony. After Daniel leaves, Nicole comes back in and tells Tony they have to come to agreement, or he will run into some problems. Tony’s heart rate spikes, and Daniel comes back and tells Nicole to leave. Tony’s blood pressure spikes, and Daniel starts performing CPR on Tony. He gets Tony’s heart started again, and Lexie checks up on Tony. Lexie brings Tony a pencil and a paper, but warns him it will be hard to write with his upper body numb, and not to over exert himself. Tony writes EJ’s name on the paper, and Lexie asks if he wants to see EJ. EJ comes in and Tony starts writing on the paper. Tony struggles to write, and EJ advises him to wait. Tony thinks how he has to see the look on EJ’s face when he learns the truth about Nicole’s deception. EJ tells Tony he will be able to speak when the anesthetic wears off, and the incubator is removed, but Tony continues to write. EJ notices the pencil isn’t working, and offers to get Tony another one. Tony nods, and EJ leaves. Tony thinks about how Nicole is a lying gold digger, and EJ’s daughter is a bastard, Tony laments that EJ has no idea what’s coming to him. EJ returns and says Anna is flying in to talk care of him, and EJ says that he will do it when Anna can’t, and Nicole will do it when EJ can’t. Tony grimaces, and his heart rate rises when he sees Nicole in the door. Lexie comes in, and tells Tony he can’t write because it will get him too excited and isn’t good for his heart. When EJ comes back in, he tells Tony she should let Stefano see him. Tony flatlines, and EJ calls for Lexie. Lexie rushes in and falls for help. Some nurses come and try to revive Tony, but are unable to. Lexie decides to call it and pronounces Count Antony DiMera dead at Salem University Hospital on March 31, 2009. Lexie, EJ, and Stefano are devastated by Tony’s death. Stefano says goodbye to Tony and expresses regret over how he treated him. |-|Legacy= In 2009, Anna helped EJ kidnap Sydney DiMera as a way to make Stefano suffer for Tony's death. During this time, Anna was holed up in a cabin and had a picture of Tony on her mantle. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be alive, and the citizens of Salem hoped he was Tony, before Andre clarified who he really was. Andre also revealed he was Stefano's son, and acknowledged Tony as his brother, claiming they were similar because they were both Stefano's sons. Andre also struck up a friendship with Tony's friend Kate Roberts. Kate has been encouraging Andre to "channel" Tony, especially if he seeks any kind of redemption, since Tony was loved by all in Salem. In January 2017, Anna was found to be trailing Stefano, planning to murder him for Tony. Anna carried Tony's ashes around in an container. Anna later confronted Andre in Salem and plopped Tony's ashes die in front of him. Andre asked Anna to put it away and Anna surmised that Andre was bothered by the fact that he was alive is Tony wasn't dead. She asked Andre if he was going to honour Tony with his life. Andre said he is sure Tony would approve of the way he is handling family matters. Anna said Andre has always had Tony's face, but not his heart. Andre said he always keeps Tony close to him in his heart. Crimes Committed *Raped Liz Chandler *Threatened Bart Biederbecke with a sword *Conned Melanie Jonas out of the alternative fuels project Maladies and Injuries *Held against his will by Andre DiMera *Suffered minor injuries from a plane crash 1985 *Held against his will on a deserted island for over twenty years 2007 *Almost shot by Anna DiMera 2007 *Slapped by Nicole Walker 2009 *Punched by Philip Kiriakis 2009 *Mortally wounded after falling on a sharp piece of wood 2009 Gallery DiMera Family.jpg DiMera Men stand tall.jpeg Tony proposes to Anna.jpeg Tony & Renee.jpeg Tony DiMera.jpeg Tony & Anna.jpeg Tony & Anna1.jpeg Tony horrified.jpeg Tony & Stefano.png Tony amused by EJ & Johnny.jpeg Tony smiling.jpeg Tony watching EJ with Johnny.jpeg Tony meets Melanie.jpeg Tony offers Melanie a deal.jpeg Tony is confronted by Melanie.jpeg Tony taunts Nicole.jpeg Tony or Andre.JPG Tony & comatose Stefano.JPG Tony1.JPG Tony2.JPG TonyAnna.JPG TonyAnna bath.JPG David Renee Tony.JPG Tony & Kate visit.JPG DiMera Black family.JPG EJ confides in Tony.jpeg Tony finds out Andre is "dead".JPG Tony argues with Stefano.jpeg Bo arrests Stefano.JPG Tony glaring.jpeg Philip punches Tony1.jpeg|Philip punches Tony Philip punches Tony2.jpeg Philip punches Tony3.jpeg Tony taunts Philip.jpeg Tony walking away.jpeg|Walking away Tony turns around.jpeg|turning around and... Tony sharp piece of wood.jpeg|falling on a sharp piece of wood Tony’s fatal wound.jpeg|fatal wound Tony wounded.jpeg Tony in critical condition.jpeg Daniel tries to revive Tony.jpeg Tony’s body.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:DiMera Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Rapists Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Children of Stefano DiMera